User blog:Patts9009/Daniel, Luke and Julie --Dis Raps for Hire
Request 'Hey EpicLloyd. One of my best friends, Robert, has a crush on a girl, Julie.He made a mistake to her and wanted to apologize and wrote a letter to her.Two classmates,Daniel and Luke,took the letter away and started teasing Robert about his feelings.Most of the class did the same.Julie told him they were just friends.Robert is now disappointed because of these,however he really loves Julie and would do anything to be with her.Please EpicLloyd help my friend,he feels he has no hope.' Dis Rap I wish I had seen this so much sooner! I could have dissed out these bitch ass losers! You wished for Lloyd; but you've got second best! Don't worry, my disses outshines all the rest! Sorry, Feggy, that Robert lost his hope, But all I can say to those asses is “NOPE!” I’ll rip them up like a romantic love letter, I hope that your buddy, Robert, feels better. Because Danny Boy and Luke are not too bright. Messing with a better man like Robby, that ain’t right! Robert tried to apologize; now I’m giving his revenge! You like to play with feelings, so I have a challenge: Try not to cry when you realize how fucked you are. A few jokes are alright, but you took it too far. And then the rest of you, you should learn. Never laugh at poor kid, or prepare to be burned. Robert just tried to make up for a mistake, While this is the final breathe that you take! I'll stomp you to the ground, you're fucking dead. Slice you up to pieces then chop up your head! The whole class is a fucking piece of shit. Good luck surviving this lyrical slaughter, bitch! *Stops rapping to calm down, and lets the music play. Then starts again Don’t give up hope, I’m here for you dude. That messed up class; they’re all so rude. Now crushing the crush is what I’m here to do. He loves you; he’ll do anything to be with you, Yet all you can say “Oh, he’s just a friend.” But now your time has come to an end, I’ll burn you with my rhymes that I spit so hot, While you’re the Pole-ropposite, “A Total Not!” You’re a dumbass, you’re an obvious blonde. With you on his mind, this man is very fond. I hope you learned to appreciate him, but... Time to go back to you two, for one last, deep cut. Emotionless asses deserve to go back, To Dis Rap 101 for this Mac's Attack! After Note: Ok, a few things, I know this was a request to Lloyd, but it was never sent. So I decided to write another to get back into things and this is the outcome. Next thing is that this is not the Finale, I wrote this for another 2 reasons: To help Robert, and to get back into the swing. The third thing is that the next one is not the Finale either, I have to write the whole thing again. But, I digress. Last thing, the new EPB will be out by tomorrow, and if you have a request for another Dis Rap, comment them below. Thanks. Until next time -B, Out Category:Blog posts